


Come Morning

by niciasus



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Jack/Ennis - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niciasus/pseuds/niciasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning before Ennis and Jack go hunting for Elk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Morning

Come morning, Ennis knew something had to be done about the eating situation. Wasn't going to let Jack killed one of those sheep. Ain't right, them belonging to Aguirre. But Jack had a point, sick of beans and Ennis hated soup and that fucking bear had scared away all of their food.

"Get up." Ennis shook Jack awake. He shoulda been up there with those sheep. Too damn late traveling up the slope of the mountains. Jack had some concern for the knot he received from falling off the horse. Like he was some kid to be taken care of and it gave Ennis some pleasure even though he keep the thank you to himself.

"Whaaa?" Jack mumbled. They'd slept inside the tent under their own steam and blanket, spread apart, Ennis making sure a respectable distance was maintained.

"We got work to do before you got back up there to them sheep." Ennis crawled out the opening of the tent. Stretched out the kinks in his muscles. Walked a few paces from the tent and with him facing the edge of the camp, he opened his pants and made his morning piss.

How you feel, Ennis?" he heard Jack's catching voice.

"Uh. I is okay, I guess," he said but that wasn't the truth. He was hungry and still mad as shit at the bear and the stupid horses. The side of his face throbbed, the pain he ignored. He didn't have time pampering himself over some nocken received in panic. Wasn't in him to cater to hurts and pain like someone he knew.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack's back, heard the zipper going zippery down, and the relief in Jack's voice. Ennis made sure his eyes faced forward, avoiding another glance over at Jack. Ideas about Jack, strange thoughts floated in his head. Ennis fought the thoughts, felt them as unnatural as the winds stopped blowing across the plains.

"You about ready to fix breakfast?"

"Naw. Grab your thirty-thirty and let's go."

For once he led the way. He'd been eating Jack's dirt since the time they met and now it was Jack's turn to follow. They rode slowly through the crevices and through the bushes, occasionally came out into the plains and back again among trees, sagebrush, the smell of pure living with hardly any humans around to destroy the beauty of the land. Ennis loved the mountains, felt peace here. What surprised him was how much he enjoyed the company of one talking, complaining cowboy. He twisted his lips thinking on the brightness of the eyes as the man spoke.

"Ennis, where we goin'?"

"Hunting," Ennis responded and turned his head to Jack as the horse he rode picked its way down the narrow trail.

"Heehawww!"

Ennis shrugged. That Jack Twist was one fucked up cowboy. But he smiled at the happy sound he heard coming from behind him. He just didn't let Jack know he was smiling. He too, was sick of beans.

"End"


End file.
